Discoveries
by amberpire
Summary: I took a deep breath. "But I think I might have liked it a little." I tensed when she turned around to look at me, her eyebrows raised. "Oh?" And her face was mischievous again as she moved toward me. ;Sam/Jazz;


God, I thought. This is so wrong.

I knocked on Danny's door. The wind whistled around me, making me shiver and sink deep into my black camo jacket. I heard movement behind the door before it swung open, Mrs. Fenton's face greeting me warmly.

"Sam!" She exclaimed, pushing open the screen door. The smell of fresh baking muffins swirled into my nose.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton," I said politely, stepping into their home. It was familiar - I'd been here a million times. But I suddenly felt like a stranger.

"Danny's upstairs in his room," Mrs. Fenton said, leaving her at the door to go back to the kitchen.

"Oh, um, Mrs. Fenton, I -" I kicked off my thick black boots and struggled to catch up with her and not fall on my face like an idiot. "Mrs. Fenton," I said again, whipping around the entrance the kitchen. "I was actually looking for, um, Jazz."

"Jazz?" Mrs. Fenton's eyebrows perked as she turnd to face me. "What for?"

I looked down nervously, my heart racing in my ears. "Um, I need her help on, um, some homework." I wanted to kick myself because I knew she knew I was totally lying.

"She's in her room." Mrs. Fenton stared at me - not exactly accusingly, but it sure as hell wasn't a comfortable look - as I turned and started up the stairs.

I grumbled to myself as I ascended the stairs, wondering why I felt so guilty, and why I was here at all.

Because of what happened last weekend.

I groaned.

It really shouldn't have happened. Danny and Tucker and I were in his room, drinking some beer Danny's parents had. They were gone for a Ghost Convention for three days. We were a little tipsy (a little!) when I decided I had to pee. I suppose I was a little more drunk than I had originally thought, because on my way back from the bathroom, I wandered into Jazz's room instead of Danny's. When Jazz turned from her laptop and saw me - staggering, giggling, a half-empty can of beer in one hand - she laughed.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jazz stood up and walked towards me, her long orange hair laying limply around her shoulders. She was in shorts and a tank top, and I was staring right at her chest but I was drunk so it wasn't that I liked her boobs, right? It wasn't that.

"I am," I said, giggling, still staring at her chest. "I am drunk, Jazz. Very very drunk."

Sam's smile turned mischevious and I don't know why I liked that so much but I did, and I got excited. "What are you looking at?" She asked, reaching out to touch my chin and lift it so I was looking at her eyes now, not her boobs. She was so close to me, and maybe I was just drunk, but I could have sworn she was being flirty.

"What?" I asked sluggishly, trying to get through the fog in my mind. Was Jazz, like, flirting with me? I was drunk. I was just so so drunk.

Jazz pressed her body against mine, my back against the wall. Her hips fit into the curves of mine and her chest was against mine and I felt like a puzzle piece, and I honestly had no idea what was going on, still foggy from the beer but I still liked the way her body fit into mine.

"I've always wondered," she said, and before I could say much else her lips were on mine.

I was kissing a girl.

Danny's sister. I was kissing Danny's sister. And it felt good.

Her mouth tasted like beer but maybe that was my mouth but I didn't care. I was too drunk to care. And when it ended, we both looked shocked and disoriented and without a word I just slipped back out her door to Danny's room and I didn't mention it.

But it's all I could really think for the next week. And that's why I was here. Because I wasn't going to let that eat me alive. I had to know why Jazz had taken avantage of me. I had to know why whenever I thought of her now, my stomach did gymnastics inside me.

I had always thought Jazz was pretty. But nothing more than that. I didn't like girls. At least, I thought I didn't. Now I wasn't so sure.

I approached Jazz's room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly. I had to know. I needed to know why she did that.

"Come in!" Came Jazz's voice, muffled behind the door. I gritted my teeth and opened the door.

Jazz was at her laptop again. In shorts and a tank top. Again. And she turned to me and looked shocked. "Sam?" She stood up, running a hand through her orange hair. "Um, what are you doing here?"

I tried to look confident, but all the bravery I had come here with seemed to wash away. "I need to know," I said, my voice noticeably cracking. "What happened last weekend."

Jazz's face flushed with embarassment. She looked away from me. "I was drunk, Sam. We were both drunk."

"You were getting drunk in here by yourself?" I asked skeptically, sitting on the edge of her bed. I noticed then how bare her room was - just a blue bed and a desk and a dresser. No pictures of friends, no posters of bands, just an empty, bare room.

Her face flushed again. "I don't ... I don't have many friends, Sam." She shrugged as if that didn't bother her, but I knew it did, and that hurt me somehow. "No one wants to be friends with, um, someone like me."

"Someone like you." I narrowed my eyes, confused. "You're ... you're smart and talented and mature. What do you mean someone like you?"

Jazz laughed nervously. "A lesbian."

And the room grew cold and silent because I think I had always known that she was gay. I had always noticed the way she looked at me like she wanted me like _that_ and I had always let her, because I had never known until then that I had always wanted her like _that_ too. I was just so wrapped up in pleasing Danny because I knew he was foolishly in love with me and I figured I could be too. I mean, I was a girl and he was a boy, and that's how it's supposed to work, but Danny isn't supposed to have a hot older sister who just so happens to be interested in me.

So, yeah, I was confused.

I tucked a strand of black hair behind my ear. "Well, that's ok. I don't care that you're gay." I looked up at her. She was turned completely away from me now, facing the window. "Is that why you kissed me last weekend?"

She laughed again. "Lesbians do generally kiss girls. But I was drunk, like I said. And you stumbled in my room and I thought maybe you liked me, because, I was drunk, and you were staring at my chest and, I dont' know, I just thought maybe - " She sighed and shook her head, crossing her arms. "Nevermind, Sam. We were drunk."

"Well, yeah, I know that. But." I stopped, unsure if I should say what I had been planning on saying. I thought of Danny down the hall, so hopelessly drooling over me that it was ridiculous. And I knew this would hurt him. If he knew. I had never been interested in him to begin with, but now that his sister was standing her confessing her interest in girls - in _me_ - and the fact that maybe I was just a little more interested than I thought I had been, and maybe our kiss hadn't just been an drunk accident...it was all really beginning to scare the crap out of me.

I took a deep breath. "But I think I might have liked it a little." I tensed when she turned around to look at me, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh?" And her face was mischevious again as she moved toward me. "A little."

I felt that same excitement I had the weekend before bubble in my stomach, only less alcohol this time. "Yeah," I said, suddenly breathless.

She grinned, now in front of me. She kneeled a little and looked me in the eyes, her blue eyes deep and serious. We didn't say anything. She leaned forward and her lips found mine again, locking together as if they had a billion times before. I didn't even notice when we moved down, her on top of me, on the bed, and before I could even comprehend what was happening, our clothes were gone and the blankets were over us and all I knew then was Jazz's hot skin on mine, her breath in my ear, and maybe I just liked it.

A lot.


End file.
